Ghost Of Chanyeol
by astia morichan
Summary: Chanyeol yang patah hati karena Ia di tolak yeoja pujaannya. Akhirnya tanpa ia sadari, ia tertabrak mobil. Menyebabkan semua orang tak dapat melihantnya. Kecuali Baekhyun yang mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Akankah Chanyeol kembali hidup lagi? BaekYeol ChanBaek Yaoi RnR juseyo/Chap 4 UP/
1. Chapter 1

Author: Astia Morichan ( astia_joyer)

Title: Ghost of Chanyeol

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Disclameir: Its all Chara belong to God.

Summary: Chanyeol yang patah hati karena Ia di tolak yeoja pujaannya. Akhirnya tanpa ia sadari, ia tertabrak mobil. Menyebabkan semua orang tak dapat melihantnya. Kecuali Baekhyun yang mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Akankah Chanyeol kembali hidup lagi? BaekYeol| ChanBaek  
|Yaoi|RnR juseyo

Warning: Typos, OOC, abal DDL.

A/n_: Annyeong, saya kembali bawa ff Baekyeol. FF ini kembali terinspirasi pas baca komik jadul. Tpi aku lupa judulnya apaan. Kkk~ semoga suka_

Pair: Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Other Cast

Dont Like Dont Read

Dont Flame.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

"huahh,, kenapa sulit sekali membuatnya menyukaiku?" Seorang namja mendesah pelan, ketika Ia melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Hanya bisa mengehela nafas, dan terus tersenyum miris melihatnya.

"Huh,, Yeolie,, apa kau menyukai yeoja itu?" Namja berperawakan imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu. Berharap Ia tidak melihat kelanjutan kemesraan itu.

.

.

.

**Chanyeol Side**

"Kyaaa,, Yeolie-ah,, kau tahu? Aku di terima olehnya. Kini aku sudah menjadi yeojachingu Jonghyun Oppa. Ah,, aku senang sekali" seorang yeoja yang terlihat cantik itu- Eunji, memeluk leher Chanyeol erat. Melampiaskan kesenangan yang membuncah dihatinya. Sementara Chanyeol, hanya bisa tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan untuknya. Demi apapun Ia sangat menyukai yeoja ini. Tapi sepertinya harapannya sia-sia.

"Ah,, cukahae" Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum sebisa mungkin pada Eunji.

"ne, oppa. Gomawo, kallau begitu aku duluan ne!" Eunji melepaskan pelukanya, dan mulai menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"hufhtt,, mungkin aku sudah telat. Seharusnya aku menyatakan perasaanku sejak awal" gumam Chanyeol pelan, ketika melihat Eunji sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

Kini langit Seoul sudah menunjukan bintang dan bulan, yang menghiasi langit malam. Semua orang berbondong-bondong untuk pulang ke rumah. Rasa lelah membuat semua orang ingin segera sampai ke rumah mereka. Begitu juga dengan namja tampan ini yang tengah melajukan sepedanya di tengah jalan. menyusuri jalanan yang memang ramai oleh kendaraan. Namja itu- Chanyeol mengendarai sepedanya dengan pandangan kosongnya. Melamun ketika mengingat kembali bahwa Ia tengah mengalami patah hati. Sampai Ia sendiri tak menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil Honda civic merah yang melaju ke arahnya. Dan -,

**BRAAAkkkk**

Sepeda Chanyeol terhempas begitu saja, tak lupa dengan tubuh Chanyeol yang ikut terpental akibat hantaman mobil itu.

Darah berwarna merah pekat itu, kini sudah mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Kini wajah tampan itu terlihat menyeramkan karena darah. Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung mengerumuni Chanyeol yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya. Mencoba menolongnya dengan memanggil ambulan.

"eh? Kenapa aku berbaring di sana? Hey ! aku baik-baik saja. Lihat aku disini" Chanyeol yang kini sudah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih ringan ini menatap Chanyeol yang mungkin merupakan jasadnya yang tengah terbaring lemah di jalanan itu.

"Aishh,, aku baik-baik saja. Hey ! aku mau di bawa kemana?" Chanyeol berteriak kencang melihat tubuhnya yang mulai di bawa oleh petugas berpakaian putih itu. Tapi sayang, tak ada satupun yang menggubris ucapannya. Chanyeol mencoba menggapai bahu seseorang. Ia berniat untuk bertanya. Tapi nihil, tangannya tembus.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Seperti menyentuh angin saja. Mungkinkah aku sudah mati?" Chanyeol terus berusaha menyentuh seorang yeoja yang tengah ada didekatnya. Tapi sayang, sentuhannya tak terasa oleh yeoja itu.

Chanyeol putus asa, akhirnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia mulai mengitari jalanan itu. Berharap akan ada seseorang yang bisa menolongnya. Sampai kini telinganya mendengar suara orang berteriak kencang, meminta tolong.

"Ya ! lepaskan aku ! tolong,, siapapun tolong aku" Suara teriakan namja terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol segera menuju ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Tolong aku, Ya lepaskan tangan kotormu itu" Namja itu terus berteriak histeris. Mencoba melawan namja yang berbadan kekar yang tengah mencengkram lengannya.

"Hey ! serahkan uangmu" Namja yang berwajah sangar itu mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aku tak punya uang. Lepaskan aku. Hey kau ! Chanyeol-shii,, tolong aku" Namja itu terus berteriak, ketika melihat Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada di dekatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Ternyata ada juga yang menyadari keberdaannya.

"Lepaskan dia" Chanyeol pun dengan cepat memukul wajah namja sangar itu, hingga terpental. Ah,, bahkan kini terlihat ada kilatan listrik ketika Chanyeol memukul wajahnya. Sampai tersungkur.

"Aww,, sakit. Siapa yang memukul ku? Aishh,, kau menakutkan. Jangan-jangan temanmu hantu" Namja beringas itu menyekat darahnya. Sungguh tak ada yang memukulnya tadi. Tapi sangat terasa. Padahal namja berwajah imut yang tengah di todong olehnya tak melakukan apapun.

"Dia yang memukulmu" Namja manis itu menunjuk Chanyeol. Membbuat Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. Padahal Ia jarang sekali bisa menang berkelahi.

"Ya ! mengerikan, hanya ada aku dan kau disini" Namja itu dengan cepat bangkit, dan mulai meninggalkan namja manis itu.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-shii,, kau menolongku" Namja manis itu membungkukkan tubuhnya. Sungguh sangat manis sekali. Membuat Chanyeol merasakan desiran aneh di dalam tubuhnnya.

"ne, kau Baekhyun kan? Huah,, akhirnya ada juga yang bisa melihatku" Chanyeol tersenyum senang, dan menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun.

"Ne, Byun Baekhyun imnida. Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"kau tak sadarkah? Namja yang menodongmu saja tak bisa melihatku. Hanya kau yang bisa melihatku"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mu ?"

"tadi aku tertabrak mobil. Lalu semua orang menjadi tak bisa melihatku"

"tapi kenapa aku bisa? Mungkin kah kau hantu?"

"Ya ! itu tidak mungkin. Kau saja bisa melihatku baekie"

"hehe, kau benar juga Chanyeol-ah" Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Sungguh Ia baru bisa mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Jarang sekali, Ia bisa berbincang dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Kau bisa membantu ku ka-,,"

Dan ucapan Chanyeol pun terhenti, ketika ponsel Baekhyun berdering.

Munchewaseo,, Munchewaseoo,,,

Baekhyun membuka Handphone flip putihnya, dan Ia membuka pesan dari Sehun.

_**From: Sehuniee**_

_**Baekiee Hyung,, Chanyeol koma.**_

_**Sekarang Ia ada di rumah sakit kau harus melihatnya.**_

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget, ketika membaca pesan dari Sehun.

'_**Jadi, yang bersamaku adalah hantunya Chanyeol?'**_

T.B.C

Eothe? Mau di lanjut gak? Dan tentukan juga Rate nya mau apaa.

Gomawo..

Review juseyo.

Sign

Ryutaro Wife's


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Astia Morichan ( astia_joyer)

Title: Ghost of Chanyeol

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Disclameir: Its all Chara belong to God.

Summary: Chanyeol yang patah hati karena Ia di tolak yeoja pujaannya. Akhirnya tanpa ia sadari, ia tertabrak mobil. Menyebabkan semua orang tak dapat melihantnya. Kecuali Baekhyun yang mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Akankah Chanyeol kembali hidup lagi? BaekYeol| ChanBaek  
|Yaoi|RnR juseyo

Warning: **Typos, OOC, abal DDL.**

A/n_: Annyeong, saya kembali bawa ff Baekyeol. FF ini kembali terinspirasi pas baca komik jadul. Tpi aku lupa judulnya apaan. Kkk~ semoga suka_

Pair: Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Sehun X Luhan

Other Cast

Dont Like Dont Read

**No SIDERS !** **NO Flame!**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Seorang namja berperawakan imut itu, kini tengah berlari di koridor Rumah sakit yang terkenal yang ada di Seoul. Namja manis ini- Baekhyun, mengigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang Ia saja tak ada orang yang hampir tertabrak olehnya. Sampai kakinya terhenti ketika mata cantiknya melihat Sehun yang tengah berdiri menunggu kehadirannya.

"hah,, hah,, bagaimana keadaannya Sehunie? Apakah Chanyeol baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Dari tadi Ia berlarian sampai ke rumah sakit, ketika mendengar kabar dari Sehun bahwa Chanyeol di rawat di rumah sakit.

"Dia koma hyung. Mungkin akan sadar, tapi dokter tak dapat memastikan Ia bisa segera membuka matanya" Ujar Sehun yang kini tengah mengusap kepala Baekhyun lembut. Seolah menenangkannya.

"Ta-tapi, tadi Chanyeol menemuiku. Bahkan Ia sekarang bersamaku Sehunie" ucap Baekhyun, masih tidak percaya. Tentu saja, sedari tadi Chanyeol mengikutinya terus. Bahkan kini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di samping Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu itu, hyung. Aku juga bisa melihat Chanyeol hyung yang sekarang tengah menatapku tajam" Sehun menampilkan smirk andalannya, dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan intemindasi.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kenapa kau tak bilang jika bisa melihatku?" Chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam, kini angkat bicara. Menatap Sehun tajam.

"Ternyata kau bukan hantu Chanyeolie. Ah,, aku senang sekali" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat. Mungkin jika kita lihat, Baekhyun seperti memeluk angin. Karena Chanyeol hanya bisa di lihat oleh Baekhyun, dan orang-orang yang mempunyai indra keenam, seperti Sehun. Tentu saja, Keluarga Sehun adalah penyihir yang terkenal di Seoul. Maka dari itu, semua keluarga Oh terkadang berpenampilan misterius dan mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Termasuk sehun.

"Ya ! baekie hyung, kau terlihat seperti orang gila jika memeluk Chanyeol hyung seperti itu" sehun menyilangkan kedua tanganya di dadanya.

"Mwo?" Teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan, tidak terima dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Baekie hyung, kau itu polos atau apa sih? Chanyeol hyung itu kini sudah berwujud roh, Ia bukan manusia lagi" Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sehun, segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Jinjja?" Baekhyu mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos. Sungguh Ia terlihat imut kali ini.

"Sehun kau jangan membodohiku. Lihat lah, aku masih hidup. Kau bahkan bisa melihatku"

"Jika kalian tak percaya, ayo kita masuk keruangan itu. Disana Chanyeol yang berwujud manusia sedang tertidur pulas" Sehun pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol, diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan hantu Chanyeol tentunya.

**Cekllekkk**

Sehun membuka pintu itu perlahan. Ruangan bercat putih ini, benar-benar bau dengan obat-obatan. Memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan yang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"See ! itu chanyeol hyung" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke arah dimana Chanyeol sedang berbaring.

"Ji-jinjaa? Ini kau Chanyeolie?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengelus wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Sehun-ah, mengapa aku ada di situ?" Chanyeol menatap sendu dirinya sendiri yang tengah berbaring di ranjang itu.

"Kau terbarak mobil hyung, makanya kau koma sekarang"

"Apa aku bisa kembali ke dalam tubuhku? Aku masih ingin hidup"

"Mungkin bisa, jika kau memang menginginkan untuk hidup"

"Kalau begitu kau harus membantuku, begitu juga kau Baekie" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan Sehun penuh harap. Sungguh Ia masih ingin hidup. Masih terlalu muda jika Ia mati sekarang. Baekhyun perlahan mendekat ke arah arwah Chanyeol. Menggenggam erat tangannya. Seolah memberinya semangat.

"Tentu aku akan membantumu, Chaniee. Sehun juga akan membantumu"

"Gomawo Baekie-ah, sehun-ah " Chanyeol memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Baekhyun.

"un, dan berjanjilah padaku untuk hidup Yeolie"

"Tentu saja. Banyak hal yang belum ku capai di dunia ini"

"Baiklah, ini sudah malah Baekie hyung. Kita harus pulang" Sehun menginstrupsi kegiatan ChanBaek. Membuat Baekhyun harus melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Yeolie, kami pulang ne!"

"Mwo? Lalu aku sendiri disini? Shireoo,, rumah sakit itu menakutkan. Aku tak mau sendiri. Sehun-ah, izinkan aku menginap di rumah mu ne!" Chanyeol kembali mengeluarkan tatapan happy virusnya itu. Berharap Sehun akan mengizinkannya untuk menginap.

"Shireoo, aku yakin kau akan lebih ketakutan jika berada di rumahku. Hantu di rumahku lebih banyak daripada hantu yang ada rumah sakit ini" Sehun menolak permintaan Chanyeol. Tak ada seorang pun, yang pernah kerumahnya. Chanyeol yang termasuk sahabat terdekatnya pun tak pernah Ia izinkan masuk.

"Kau kan sahabatku Sehun, tega sekali kau padaku"

"Jika kau ingin bertemu dengan hantu yang menakutkan di rumahku, aku akan membawamu pulang bersamaku"

"Aishh,, shireo. Baiklah, Baekiee-ah, aku menginap di rumahmu ne" Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget, mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

"Mwoo?"

"Kau bilang ingin membantuku. Maka dari itu, kau harus mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di rumahmu"

"Ba-Baiklah" Ucap Baekhyun pasrah. Tidak mungkin juga kan Ia menarik kata-katanya kembali. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Chanyeol yang notabene di sukai olehnya, kini akan menginap di rumahnya. Pasti nanti malam Kau tidak akan bisa tidur Baekie-ah.

.

.

.

.

**BRUKK**

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang miliknya. Kini Ia sudah sampai di kamarnya bersama Chanyeol.

"ah,, melelahkan sekali hari ini" Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya, merengangkan ototnya yang terasa pegal.

"Istirahatlah Baekie, Terima kasih untuk hari ini" Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun yang kini tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Entah kenapa setiap melihat wajah Baekhyun, perasaannya selalu hangat.

"hehe, baiklah. Jaljayo Yeolie, aku harap hari ini adalah mimpi, dan besok aku masih bisa melihat mu dalam wujud nyata" Baekhyun mulai menutup matanya, menuju alam dunia mimpi.

"Tentu saja, kau pasti akan melihatku besok" Chanyeol mengusap wajah baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekie-ah, kenapa sekarang jika bersama denganmu selalu membuatku berdebar tak karuan seperti ini?" Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, menatap wajah dama Baekhyun yang kini tengah tertidur pulas. Nafas hangat Baekhyun menerpa wajah Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol semakin merasakan debaran yang semakin kencang. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun. Dan ,,

**Cuupp**

Bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibir kissable milik Baekhyun. Rasa manis dari bibir Baekhyun terasa oleh Chanyeol. Rasanya benar-benar enak. Dengan refleks, kini Chanyeol berani mengulum dan menghisap bibir Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mengerang kecil.

"enghh,," Chanyeol pun dengan berat hati melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mau jika, nanti Baekhyun terbangun olehnya.

"Aishh,, jinjja? Kenapa aku menciumnya seperti itu?Park Chanyeol, sadarlah dia itu namja ! kau masih menyukai Eunji kan?" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh Ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasannya kali ini.

T.B.C

And then Mind to review again?

Gomawo buat yang review *Bow bareng sehun*

Jangan jadi Siders yah ! hargain aku ne ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ghost of Chanyeol

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Disclameir: Its all Chara belong to God.

Summary: Chanyeol yang patah hati karena Ia di tolak yeoja pujaannya. Akhirnya tanpa ia sadari, ia tertabrak mobil. Menyebabkan semua orang tak dapat melihantnya. Kecuali Baekhyun yang mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Akankah Chanyeol kembali hidup lagi? BaekYeol| ChanBaek  
|Yaoi|RnR juseyo

Warning: **Typos, OOC, abal DDL.**

A/n_: Annyeong, saya kembali bawa ff Baekyeol. FF ini kembali terinspirasi pas baca komik jadul. Tpi aku lupa judulnya apaan. Kkk~ semoga suka_

Pair: Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Sehun X Luhan

Other Cast

Astia Morichan present for my reader ^^

Dont Like Dont Read

**No SIDERS !** **NO Flame!**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis itu terlihat menggeliyatkan tubuhnya, ketika cahaya matahari menerpa wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tampan, atau bisa di bilang juga cantik. Namja manis itu- Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya harus dengan susah payah menelan salivanya ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya ini.

"hoahmm,, aku benar-benar masih ingin tidur" ucap Baekhyun sambil menguap, dan mengucek matanya. Sungguh Ia sangat terlihat lucu sekali.

"Bakkie-ah, cepat mandi. Kau harus sekolah sekarang" suara Seorang wanita paruh baya itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Membuat Baekhyun mendecih pelan ketika suara Eommanya itu terdengar. Dengan cepat Baekhyun bangun dari tempat tidurnya, dan mulai mengambil handuknya. Tapi langkah terhenti, ketika Ia mulai akan mengambil handuk itu. Kini seseorang tengah memegangnya.

'_**Aku lupa jika di sini ada Chanie'**_

"Channie-ah, kembalikan ! aku harus sekolah sekarang" Baekhyun mulai merajuk pada seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Namja tampan itu- Park Chanyeol hanya menampilkan seringaian andalannya. Yah, tentu saja sejak kemarin malam Chanyeol memang menginap di rumah Baekhyun bahkan sempat mencuri ciuman pertama namja itu.

"Aku kembalikan, asalkan kau izinkan aku melihatmu mandi"

"Ya ! Kau pervert sekali. Dasar hantu mesum. Cepat kembalikan handukku. Aku harus sekolah Channie" Baekhyun mulai menarik handuk yang ada di tangan Chanyeol itu.

"hah, arraseo. Aku kembalikan" Chanyeol lalu melepaskan handuk Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, aku mandi dulu. Kau jangan mengintipku ne Channie" ucap Baekhyun sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Membuat Chanyeol menyunggikan senyuman tipis, ketika melihat tingkah Baekhyun di pagi hari.

.

.

.

**SM High school**

"Sehun-ah, kau sedang apa hm?" seorang namja imut memeluk seorang namja tampan bernama Sehun dari belakang. Namja imut itu- Luhan menggesekan hidupnya di leher Sehun. Membuat sehun harus terpaksa menoleh pada Luhan. Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di atap sekolah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, hm?" Sehun membalikan badannya, menatap Luhan yang kini tengah tersenyum lucu.

"Kau tahu sehun-ah? Aku merindukan mu" Luhan kembali memeluk Sehun, membuat Sehun menyunggikan senyuman kecilnya.

"hm, nado Lulu hyung"

"Kau bohong, kemarin malam kau tidak menelfonku" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, memmbuat sehun terkekeh geli.

"Aku tidak bohong, hyung. aku merindukanmu. Maaf kemarin malam aku tidak sempat menghubungimu. Kau tahu? Chanyeol hyung sedang koma sekarang" Luhan langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

"Mwo? Chanyeol hyung koma? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Lalu apa Baekie hyung sudah tahu?" tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. Tentu saja, Chanyeol juga merupakan sahabat terdekat Luhan. Mereka bertiga adalah sahabat dekat. Beda dengan Baekhyun yang hanya dekat dengan HunHan.

"Ne, dia koma sekarang. Tapi-," Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar sangat jelas mendekat ke arah mereka.

**Tapp Tapp Tapp**

Langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, dan -.

**Brrakkkk**

Pintu atap terbuka, sehingga terlihat sosok seorang namja imut yang sedang mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Baekie hyung, kau kenapa?" Sehun berdiri dan mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terengah itu, diikuti oleh Luhan yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sehun-ah,, hah,, ha,, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia tidak mengikutiku lagi" Ucap Baekhyun, masih sambil menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Sehun-ah, bukankah kau bilang Chanyeol hyung koma? Jadi tidak mungkin dia menghilang" Luhan ikut berbicara dan mulai menenangkan Baekhyun. Memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat, agar namja manis itu tenang.

"Hm,, aku belum bilang padamu Lulu ge, Jiwa Chanyeol itu ada. Dan hanya Baekhyun, dan orang sepertiku yang bisa melihatnya" Sehun mencoba menjelaskan kepada namjachingunya itu. Tentu saja, Ia lupa menceritakan semuanya.

"La-Lalu Chanyeol kemanaa? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja? Padahal tadi pagi, dia bersama ku"

"Mungkin Chanyeol hyung ada di rumah sakit, meratapi tubuhnya yang tidak bisa bergerak"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke rumah sakit chagi, aku ingin melihatnya" Luhan dengan cepat mengusulkan idenya. Ah, Ia sungguh penasaran dengan keadaan Chanyeol saat ini.

"ne, kita ke sana"

.

.

.

**Seoul International Hospital**

Di ruangan putih ini, kini terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang tertidur pulas. Namja itu terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya. Sudah 2 hari namja tampan bernama- Park Chanyeol ini tertidur. Terlihat juga seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik tengah menggenggam tangannya erat. Berharap anak satu-satunya itu segera sadar dari tidurnya. Dan juga seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik sedang duduk di sampingnya. Menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur.

"Yeolie oppa, Bangunlah. Kau tahu? Aku merindukanmu Oppa. Sadarlah" Yeoja itu- Eunji, menggenggam tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Oppa. Aku akan menunggumu bermain football lagi" Eunji lalu melepaskan genggamannya. Tanpa Ia sadari Baekhyun tengah mengintip moment itu. Membuat namja manis itu, merasakan yang namanya cemburu.

"Baekie-ah, lebih baik kita juga masuk. Kau jangan hiraukan Eunji" Luhan berbisik pelan, membuat Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Memang sedari tadi Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun tengah mengintip Eunji yang sedang menjenguk Chanyeol.

"Iya, lebih baik kita masuk saja. Kan tidak enak jika mengintip terus, seperti penguntit" Sehun lalu berjalan di depan, dan mulai membuka pintu dimana chanyeol tengah tertidur.

**Ceklekk**

Pintu itu terbuka, membuat Eunji dan Nyonya Park menoleh. Nyonya Park tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun yang merupakan sahabat Chanyeol itu datang. Tentu saja Nyonya Park sudah menganggap Sehun itu seperti anaknya juga.

"Sehun-ah kemarilah, kau pasti ingin menjenguk Yeolie" Nyonya Park tersenyum ramah.

"Dan apakah mereka juga teman Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan. Dan sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan Nyonya Park.

"Ne Ahjumma, kami teman Chanyeol juga" Baekhyun dan Luhan langsung membungkuk hormat.

"Baekhyun imnida"

"Luhan imnida"

"Ne, kalau begitu kalian duduklah juga. Chanyeol sampai sekarang belum juga sadar" Terlihat raut wajah sedih di wajah Nyonya Park. Kantung mata di bawah matanya itu, menandakan bahwa Ia pasti menangis semalaman.

"Ehm,, Ahjumma. Sebaiknya aku pulang ne. Ini sudah sore" Eunji yang sedari tadi terdiam, akhirnya berdiri dan pamit untuk pulang.

"baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Eunji-ah"

"Ne, ahjumma. Sampaikan salamku untuk Chanyeol" Eunji membungkukan badannya, dan mulai keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa di sadari kini, Chanyeol tengah menggerakan tangan kirinya. Dan wajah tampannya itu tampak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ehh,, Channie. Kenapa dia menangis?" Baekhyun langsung mendekat ke arah Chanyeol, dan menghapus airmatanya.

'_**Pasti kau sedih kan, jika Eunji pergi'**_

"Eh? Mungkinkah sebentar lagi dia akan sadar? Sebaiknya kita panggil dokter saja" Nyonya Park langsung keluar dari kamar rawat, dan memanggil dokter.

"hikss, Channie-ah, jangan menangis, dan cepatlah sadar" Baekhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Chanyeol. Sementara HunHan hanya memandangi Baekhyun dengan khawatir.

"Baeekiiieee ah,, jangan menangis. Aku disini" kini terdengar suara jelas Chanyeol menggema di ruangan ini.

"eh? Kenapa ada suara Chanyeol disini, Sehun-ah? Dia kan belum sadar" Luhan nampak bingung ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Pasalnya Chanyeol masih tertidur pulas, jadi tidak mungkin untuk berteriak sekencang itu.

"hah, sepertinya Chanyeol hyung ada disini. Hey, yeolie hyung kau dimana?" Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya dan mencoba menemukan Chanyeol dengan kekuatannya.

"Aku ada di bawah ranjang bodoh!" Baekhyun pun segera melihat ke arah bawah ranjang, dan ternyata memang benar. Chanyeol ada di sana.

"Channiiee-ah, kau kemana saja? Kau tahu aku mencarimu kemana-mana?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya tanpa jeda pada Chanyeol. Dan ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun memeluknya erat. Yah, walaupun jika di lihat oleh orang normal seperti Luhan mungkin Baekhyun akan di sebut orang gila.

"Aku tidak melihat Chanyeol" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ketika Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya nampak seperti orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat Chanyeol. Sehun hanya terkekeh geli dan mengecup pelan bibir Luhan.

**Cupp**

"Yahh! Kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal mesum di rumah sakit" Chanyeol berteriak ketika melihat adegan Hunhan itu.

"Ya ! Channie! Kau jawab saja pertanyaanku !"

"Arraseo, aku itu dari tadi pagi diam di rumah sakit. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun.

"Lain kali, kau harus memberitahuku ne!" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mulai terlihat tersipu malu. Ketika Ia menyadari tindakannya tadi.

"Ya sudahlah, kita sudah menemukan Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja" Sehun mulai membalikan badannya, dan menarik tangan Luhan.

"Tapi aku ingin segera masuk ke dalam tubuhku Sehun. Bantulah aku!"

"Lalu tadi kenapa kau menangis, eoh?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sudah membalikan badannya menatap Chanyeol intens.

"Mungkin karena Eunji, A-Aku-," Dan belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ia menghilang, bersamaan dengan datangnya seorang dokter.

**Braakk**

Dokter itu dengan cepat masuk, dan mulai memeriksa keadaan tubuh Chanyeol. Nyonya Park kini terlihat lebih cemas dari tadi, sementara Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun hanya menatap dokter itu, dan berharap yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

Dokter itu memasangkan stetoskopnya dan mulai mendengarkan detak jantung Chanyeol. Dan mulai mengambil senter kecil dan membuka mata Chanyeol perlahan. Sampai mata obsidian itu mengerjap pelan, dan mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang sudah masuk pada matanya.

Dokter itu tersenyum, dan segera meletakan kembali alat-alatnya.

"Dia sadar, selamat Nyonya" Dokter itu lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Eomma" Suara serak Chanyeol terdengar

"Yeoliiee-ah, kau sadar nak. Eomma merindukan mu" Nyonya Park dengan cepat memeluk anaknya, dan menangis.

'Akhirnya dia sadar'

"Sehun, Luhan kau disini?" tanya Chanyeol ketika menyadari bahwa sahabatnya Hunhan ada bersamanya, dan seorang namja imut yang tengah menangis terisak menatapnya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya.

"Dan siapa namja itu?" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang masih menangis, dan juga shock saat otu juga. Ketika tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak mengenalnya.

T.B.C

Eothee? Maaf yah kalo makin gk nyambung :/ maaf telat banget update. Gak apa2 kan? ^^ and berniatkah untuk mereview FF ini ^^ Gomawo ^^

Uhmm,, FF ini sebenernya gak niat buat jadi rate M Cuma T+ aja boleh kan. Hehehe ^^

Oh, iya aku niat bikin FF baekyeol lagi. Mau gak?

Review juseyo^^

Sign

Astia morichan


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ghost of Chanyeol

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

Disclameir: Its all Chara belong to God.

Summary: Chanyeol yang patah hati karena Ia di tolak yeoja pujaannya. Akhirnya tanpa ia sadari, ia tertabrak mobil. Menyebabkan semua orang tak dapat melihantnya. Kecuali Baekhyun yang mempunyai perasaan khusus padanya. Akankah Chanyeol kembali hidup lagi? BaekYeol| ChanBaek  
|Yaoi|RnR juseyo

Warning: **Typos, OOC, abal DDL. Please be patient with me ^^**

A/n_: Annyeong, saya kembali bawa ff Baekyeol. FF ini kembali terinspirasi pas baca komik jadul. Tpi aku lupa judulnya apaan. Kkk~ semoga suka_

Pair: Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Sehun X Luhan

Other Cast

Astia Morichan present for my reader ^^

Dont Like Dont Read

**No SIDERS !** **NO Flame!**

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

Baekhyun tercegang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap namja tampan itu tidak percaya. Mencoba mencerna dengan jelas apa yang namja itu ucapkan tadi.

'_Apa Chanyeol lupa padanya? Kenapa? Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak ingat padaku?'_ Baekhyun tersenyum miris sambil menatap Chanyeol yang berbaring di ranjang pasien itu, sambil menatapnya aneh. Curiga? Mungkin iya. Siapa yang tidak akan curiga jika melihat seseorang yang belum Ia kenal ada di tempat ini. Itu lah pikiran Chanyeol.

"hm? Kenapa kau lupa padaku?" gumam baekhyun lirih, tapi jelas terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Termasuk Chanyeol yang langsung menatapnya intens. Seolah mencari sesuatu di mata cantik Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang seolah-olah ada yang menghilang. Tapi Chanyeol tidak tahu apa itu.

"Aku tahu, kau Baekhyun bukan? Kita satu sekolah" Chanyeol tersenyum tulus, entah lah. Ada rasa hangat ketika Ia menatap Baekhyun. Tapi juga sakit ketika melihat namja manis itu menangis.

"Ya, kita memang satu sekolah Channie" Chanyeol yang mendengar nama panggilannya di sebut oleh Baekhyun membelalakan matanya kaget. Setahu Chanyeol tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang memanggil nama panggilannya seperti itu, kecuali orang yang sudah dekat dengannya.

'_Apakah Baekhyun sedekat itu denganku? Tapi kenapa aku tak mengenalnya_?' Chanyeol semakin menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di samping sehun dan Luhan. Namja manis itu seperti menahan tangisnya.

"hm, sebaiknya aku pulang. Permisi" dan Baekhyun pun membungkukkan badannya, kemudian segera keluar dari kamar tempat Chanyeol di rawat.

"Baekie-ah tunggu" Dan Luhan pun langsung berlari keluar menyusul Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol disana.

"Kau tak ingat padanya?" Tanya Sehun sambil menarik kursi lalu duduk di dekat Chanyeol

"Tidak, aku hanya tau namanya saja" Chanyeol menatap Sehun intens, seakan meminta penjelasan dari namja tampan itu.

"oh, aku kira kau ingat. Bahkan aku kira kau menyukainya hyung" Sehun lalu mengambil apel yang di dekat Chanyeol dan memakannya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku tak mungkin menyukai orang yang tidak aku kenal Sehun. Dan aku hanya menyukai Eunji" Suara Chanyeol terdengar tidak yakin ketika mengucapkan nama Eunji. Yeoja yang selama ini di kejarnya.

"Oh, aku kan hanya mengira. Dan mungkin sebaiknya kau mengingat masa masa kau dengan Baekhyun beberapa hari ini hyung" Dan sehun pun kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya. Seolah mulai mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya perlahan mencoba mengingat tentang namja bernama baekhyun itu.

.

.

.

"hiks, kenapa aku menangis? Aku tidak seharusnya menangisi Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang menyukai Eunji. Jadi,, Jadi dia tidak akan mungkin meyukaiku. Tapi kenapa disini rasanya sakit sekali?" Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit. Air matanya tiba-tiba membasahi pipi mulusnya

_**Tapp Tapp**_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menangis. Dia- Luhan mendekati namja itu. Lalu memeluknya erat. Seolah mencoba menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dalam pelukan Luhan.

"hikss, Luhan. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali" Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut.\

"sudahlah kau tak usah memikirkannya, dia mungkin memang lupa padamu. Tapi aku yakin di lubuk hatinya dia akan mengingatmu. Kau tahu sendiri bukan bahwa hanya kau ketika itu yang bisa melihat sosok Chanyeol"

"hiks, Tapi,, aku,. Enthalah Luhan, rasanya sakit sekali" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengusap kasar air matanya yang sedari tadi membasahi pipi mulus. Seharusnya Dia tidak boleh menangis. Karna Baekhyun adalah namja yang kuat.

"Sudahlah, masih banyak namja lain yang menyukaimu Baekie. Kau tidak seharusnya terlalu memikirkan Chanyeol. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke tempat Chanyeol, dan membuktikan bahwa kau itu kuat. Kajja" Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun supaya berdiri. Menatapnya seolah ingin memberikan semangat pada namja manis itu.

"ehmm, sebaiknya tidak perlu Luhan. Aku hanya ingin pulang saja. Aku lelah" Baekhyun berusaha menolak ajakan Luhan dengan halus. Jujur saja Ia belum siap jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Mungkin lebih baik menjauhinya.

Luhan yang sepertinya mengerti bahwa Baekhyun memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri, akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya, dan membiarkan Baekhyun pergi.

"Gomawo, Luhan"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Memejamkan matanya perlahan, walaupun airmata itu terus membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sungguh, Baekhyun berharap bahwa Ia hanya sedang bermimpi buruk. Dan ketika esok Ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Ia masih bisa melihat Chanyeol yang masih berwujud roh, dan memeluknya. Tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Karena ini semua bukan mimpi. Ini nyata ! dan Baekhyun harus mencoba menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Haruskah aku melupakannya? Mungkin memang sebaiknya aku melupakan Chanie. Kami bisa dekat hanya ketika dia menjadi roh. Tentu saja, Ia tidak akan ingat" gumam Baekhyun pelan, dan tanpa sadar Ia telah bernafas dengan teratur. Menandakan bahwa namja manis itu sudah masuk dalam mimpinya.

Keesokan paginya, Baekhyun terus menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa. Seolah Ia pun ikut lupa dengan Chanyeol. Sudah hampir dua minggu, Baekhyun selalu memaksakan senyum ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyapanya bersama Eunji. Dan ketika saat ini pun sama. Di lorong kelas itu, Baekhyun berjalan sendiri. Ia berniat akan ke perpustakaan. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol dengan Eunji. Ia berniat akan membalikan badannya. Berbalik arah agar tidak melihat Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya niatnya kali ini gagal, karena tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memanggilya.

"Baekhyun-ah, tunggu sebentar" Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri Baekhyun, setelah berbicara pada Eunji. Dan Eunji pun meninggalkan mereka berdua di lorong itu.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya baekhyun dengan nada datarnya, menatap Chanyeol penuh tanda tanya. Untuk apa Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin bisa lebih dekat denganmu Baekhyun"

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" Baekhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin kita bisa berteman" ucap Chanyeol yang terdengan gugup. Sungguh jika Ia ingin jujur. Chanyeol selalu memperhatikan Baekhyun setiap saat, sejak saat itu.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalaya, seolah mencerna apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi.

'Berteman?' kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya. Ah, mungkin memang lebih baik jika Ia berteman dengan Chanyeol. Ia juga bisa dekat dengan Chanyeol, tidak usah berusaha menjauhinya seperti dua minggu terakhir ini.

"Baiklah, kita berteman chaniie" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, lalu disambutnya uluran tangan itu oleh Chanyeol dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya itu.

"Gomawo Baekie-ah" Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tulus. Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ke atap sekolah. Baekhyun selalu menghabiskan jam istirahat disana, sambil menghambiskan bekal makan siangnya. Dan mungkin kali ini Ia akan menghabiskan jam istirahat siangnya bersama dengan Chanyeol berdua.

Semilir angin sejuk berhembus menerpa wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati angin sejuk yang ada di atap sekolah. Sementara Chanyeol, tentu saja asyik memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang menutup matanya itu. Seolah angin yang menerpa wajahnya tadi, bisa mengangkat semua beban yang ada di pikirannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Mata cantiknya itu menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"ehm, apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu Chanie?"suara Baekhyun seolah mengembalikan kesadaran Chanyeol.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada yang salah Baekie-ah" Chanyeol dengan gugup, memasukan snack kedalam mulutnya. Snack itu Ia beli tadi bersama baekhyun.

"Aku kira ada yang salah dengan wajahku" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, sambil membuka kotak makannya. Dan kemudian melahap bekal makan siangnya.

"Kau mau Chanie?

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan Baekie-ah" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan kembali memperhatikan pemandangan dihadapannya. Baekhyun terlihat senang kali ini, Ia menghabiskan semua bekal makan siangnya. Mungkin karena Ia bisa dekat kembali denngan Chanyeol, sampai akhirnya Ia terlalu bersemangat seperti ini.

"Ahh, kenyangnya" gumam Baekhyun pelan, sambil menutup bekal makan siangnya.

"sudah selesai, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa Ia merasa gugup berada di dekat Chanyeol.

"kembali ke kelas?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun supaya berdiri.

"Ne, ayo kembali ke kelas" Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Keluar dari atap, dan menuruni tangga yang ada disana. Entah karena Baekhyun terlalu senang, atau memang Ia tidak melihat ke arah tangga yang Ia lewati,-

**Bruukkkk**

Baekhyun terjatuh dari tangga itu, dan berakhir dengan tidak sadarkan diri di lantai. Chanyeol terperangah. Matanya terlihat Ia sangat tidak menyangka dengan ini. Perlu beberapa detik sampai Chanyeol harus menyadari apa yang telah terjadi pada Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menuruni tangga laknat yang menghubungkan dengan atap cekatan Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Untung saja Ia tidak terluka dan berdarah sedikit pun.

Chanyeol berlari dengan sangat cepat sambil menggendong Baekhyun. Wajahnya pucat pasi, sungguh Ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan seperti ini. Dengan cepat Ia masuk ke ruang UKS dan membaringkan Baekhyun disana. Untung saja saat itu, ada petugas kesehatan sehingga Ia bisa memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

"Tenangkan dirimu Chanyeol-shii. Aku akan memeriksanya" Perawat Cantik itu, mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. Dan dengan cekatan memeriksa Baekhyun yang tengah berbaring di sana. Bagaimana mungkin Ia bisa tenang, jika orang yang sangat Ia sayangi tengah berbaring lemah tak berdaya. Perawat itu bodoh!

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol di perbolehkan masuk oleh perawat itu. Perawat itu bilang bahwa Baekhyun tidak apa-apa, dan sekarang tengah tertidur seperti biasa. Tapi sungguh Ia tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan perawat bodoh yang ada di sekolahnya. Kenapa bisa perawat itu ada di sekolah ini? Mungkin Ia harus mengusulkan supaya perawat itu di pecat dari sekolanya. Sekolah besar ini punya keluarga Park. Jadi Chanyeol bisa saja memecat perawat itu.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun, sambil menggengam tangannya.

"Baekie-ah, sadarlah" gumam Chanyeol pelan lalu di susul oleh suara debrakan pintu di buka.

**Braakk**

Pintu yang semula itu di tutup rapat kini terbuka dengan kasar. Menampakan sosok Sehun dan Luhan disana.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol-shii?" Tanya Luhan yang langsung menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Dia terjatuh dari tangga, aku terlambat menolongnya" ucap Chanyeol dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri. Perawat bodoh itu bilang bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi ada yang aneh dengannya" Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi melihat Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Sepertinya kau benar Chanyeol hyung, ada yang tak beres. Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya dia mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu waktu itu" Sehun memecahkan keheninngan. Dengan perlahan Ia juga mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu Baekhyun menjadi roh seperti Chanyeol waktu itu? Dan sekarang Ia coma?" Tanya luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Dan sehun hanya mengangguk. Sementara Chanyeol membelalakan matanya kaget, ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun tengah berdiri di belakang Sehun.

"Halo Chanie, aku disini. Kenapa kau terlihat kaget?" Tanya sosok itu menatap Chanyeol dengan polos. Sementara Seehun hanya menyunggikan senyumnya.

"kau? Baekiee-ah?" ucap Chanyeol terbata ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun itu. Dan jelas-jelas bahwa baekhyun tengah berbaring di ranjang UKS ini. Lalu apakah sosok itu benar rohnya baekhyun?'

**T.B.C**

Sorry... ini nyambung apa ngga? Mau dilanjut apa ngga? Maaf ngarettt. Aku sibuk sekolah. Mianhae :'( kalo misalnya mau FF ini di lanjut silahkan komen aja. Jangan lupa review. Jangan siders. Review juseyo

**RNR PLEASE**

**Astia_morichan**


End file.
